My Nightmare Become True
by Florenca Indie
Summary: Hinata, pegawai kantor yang telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Seperti biasa, setiap jam pulang kantor ia selalu meminta untuk di jemput oleh Sasuke. Sayangnya, karena satu kesalahan terbesar sasuke, ia tidak bisa lagi melihat senyum hinata yang amat di sukainya... /SHDL


Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku terlahir dari keturunan Hyuuga. Setelah lulus kuliah, untuk menyibukkan diriku, aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama milik _Tou-san_ ku, Hyuuga Hiashi di Hyuuga Corp.

Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke hampir 2 tahun lalu, sejak aku dan dia masih berada di bangku kuliah. Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari pemilik Uchiha Corp.

Walaupun ia sering tidak peduli bahkan tidak memperhatikan keberadaan diriku disisinya, tetapi aku senang jika selama aku masih bisa mencintainya dan tetap berada di sisinya.

Mungkin kalian menganggap aku bodoh ya? Ya, bisa dikatakan aku memang bodoh.

Mungkin saja dia berpacaran denganku selama ini hanya untuk bermain main atau bisa saja selama ini dia telah menduakanku, oh tidak bahkan mentigakan atau mungkin hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Tetapi aku tak memperdulikannya, karena aku yakin seyakin yakinnya jika sasuke tidak akan berbuat sejahat itu terhadapku meskipun bisa saja terjadi.

**Yang jelas, aku, Hyuuga Hinata mencintai Uchiha Sasuke apa adanya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_"My Nightmare Become True"_  
**

******~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Disclaimer : ****Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Hinata**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Dan lainnya.**

**Italic untuk Istilah (_Kun, Chan, Tou-San,_ dll) dan Mimpi Sasuke  
**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
**

**This Fic For SasuHina Days Love (SHDL) 2012 **

**"SLEEP"  
**

******~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Pagi mulai menyapa, cahaya matahari memasuki kamar bernuansa lavender milik gadis Hyuuga.

'Kring! Kring!' jam weker Hinata berbunyi nyaring menunjukan hari pukul 06.00 Pagi. Seperti biasa, ia sudah bangun 1 jam sebelum jam weker kesayangannya berbunyi.

Buktinya Hinata sudah rapih dan tengah berada di depan cermin serta duduk di meja riasnya untuk menyisir rambutnya yang sehalus dan selembut sutra.

Ini adalah hari senin dimana Hinata bekerja di kantor _Tou-San_ nya, di Hyuuga Corp. bagian administrasi. Ia sangat senang bekerja di sana karena mempunyai teman teman yang ramah serta baik kepadanya, seperti Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Aburame Shino.

Sebenarnya Hinata sangat mudah untuk bekerja disitu dan mendapatkan jabatan tinggi karena mengingat _Tou-San_ nya adalah direktur utama pemilik perusahaan tersebut, tapi ia tetap bersikeras ingin memulai karirnya dengan hasil kerja keras dan jerih payahnya sendiri.

"Hah! Sudah siap! Saatnya aku berangkat bekerja! Ini hari dimana aku kembali bekerja setelah cuti bersama beberapa hari kemarin, senangnya..." gumam Hinata sambil bersiap di depan cermin.

"_Nee-Chan_, jika ingin berangkat bersama Hanabi dan Neji _Nii-San_ sekarang, kami tunggu di lantai bawah ya!" teriak Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata dari luar kamar Hinata.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar Hanabi!" balas Hinata.

Hinata pun langsung berdiri dan menyambar tas kerja yang terletak di atas tempat tidur berukuran _king-size _miliknya lalu segera berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga karena letak kamarnya berada di lantai kedua Mansion Hyuuga.

**_..._**

Setelah turun dari lantai atas, Hinata langsung menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Disana sudah ada Hanabi dan Neji _Nii-San_ yang sedang sarapan di meja makan.

"_Nee-Chan_ lama sekali sih, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan sarapanku" gerutu Hanabi.

"Maafkan Hinata_-Nee_ ya Hanabi-_Chan_ " ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum kepada adik tersayangnya lalu memakan sarapannya.

Keheningan pun mulai tercipta disaat mereka sarapan, tidak ada yang berani untuk membuka topik pembicaraan karena mengingat mereka berasal dari klan Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi sopan santun dan tata krama.

Akhirnya, Neji pun berbicara "Errr, aku sudah selesai, ayo kita berangkat" lalu Neji pun melangkah ke mobil ferarrinya.

"Ok! Aku juga sudah selesai, ayo _Nee-Chan_!" kata Hanabi bersemangat sambil menarik lengan baju Hinata.

"A-aaaaaaaaaaaa! Hanabi-_chan_! Hinata-_Nee_ belum selesai sarapan!" teriak Hinata yang dipaksa oleh Hanabi masuk ke dalam mobil sambil di tarik tarik.

**...**

Setelah mobil ferrari Neji keluar dari area mansion Hyuuga, Neji langsung memacu mobilnya untuk mengantarkan Hanabi ke sekolah lalu pergi ke kantor pusat Hyuuga Corp. Suasana masih hening. Di tengah perjalanan, untuk memecahkan keheningan, Hanabi pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Mmm, Hinata-_Nee_, Hanabi ingin bercerita sesuatu, boleh tidak?" tanya Hanabi.

"Boleh. Ingin cerita apa Hanabi-_Chan_?" jawab Hinata memperbolehkan.

"Hinata-_Nee_, kemarin Hanabi bertengkar hebat dengan Konohamaru! Habis Hanabi cemburu melihat ia ke kantin bersama teman perempuan sekelasnya" gerutu Hanabi sambil memasang muka sebal.

"Tidak boleh begitu Hanabi-_Chan_, sebagai sepasang kekasih, tidak sepatutnya kalian bertengkar, kau harus mendengarkan dulu penjelasan Konohamaru, siapa tau itu adalah saudara sepupunya yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya, kasihan nanti Konohamaru jika kau ajak bertengkar terus menerus. Lihat _Nee-Chan_ dengan Sasuke-_Nii_, jarang kan kami bertengkar?"

"Iya sih, yasudah deh, nanti di sekolah Hanabi akan meminta maaf kepada Konohamaru dan mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Tapi... kalau soal _Nee-Chan_ dengan Sasuke-_Nii_, itu karena Hinata-_Nee_ saja yang terlalu sabar dan baik hati!"

Hanabi melanjutkan perkataannya, "Seperti... Oh iya! Seperti saat itu _Nee-Chan_, saat kita sedang berjalan jalan di taman sore hari, kita berdua melihat Sasuke-_Nii_ sedang berjalan dengan gadis lain dan menciumnya, sungguh deh Hinata-_Nee_, Hanabi sangat kesal serta marah kepadanya...Sedangkan Hinata-_Nee_ yang benar benar kekasihnya malah mencoba dan menyuruhku untuk memaafkannya!"

"Tidak apa apa Hanabi, yang penting _Nee-Chan_ sudah memaafkannya, itu sudah cukup." jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum tulus yang sebenarnya di dalam hatinya ia sedang menangis karena luka yang pernah dialaminya tergores kembali dan mengiang di otak dan relung hatinya saat ini.

Hanabi hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Oh iya, ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Hanabi.

Sambil mengingat ingat Hinata pun menjawab, "Ini tanggal 19 Agustus, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya"

Seketika Hinata mengingat sesuatu, 'Tangal 19 Agustus...Tanggal 19 Agustus... Kenapa ya? Kok aku merasa ada sesuatu yang spesial di hari itu, coba ku ingat, 19 Agustus...19...Agustus...19...19...19...Aha! Aku ingat! Kenapa hal sepenting itu aku sampai lupa ya? Ini kan hari jadi ku dengan Sasuke-_Kun_ yang ke 2 tahun... Nanti aku akan memberikan kejutan ah kepada Sasuke-_Kun_!' batin Hinata sambil tersenyum, tak sadar bahwa pipinya sekarang telah merah merona akibat memikirkan itu.

Hanabi yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa melihat dengan heran apa yang terjadi dengan _Nee-Chan_ nya yang satu ini.

**...**

'Cittt…' bunyi mobil mengerem setelah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sesudah mengantarkan Hanabi ke Konohagakuen International Junior High School, Neji dan Hinata berangkat ke kantor Hyuuga Corp. Jika kalian heran mengapa Neji bisa memiliki mobil Ferarri, itu semua karena Neji adalah direktur utama bagian pemasaran di Hyuuga Corp, ia sudah memulai karirnya cukup lama, sehingga tidak heran jika Neji bisa mendapatkan jabatan serta gaji setinggi itu, apalagi jika diingat Hyuuga Corp. adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang dan pemasaran serta cabangnya berada di seluruh dunia. Hinata pun ingin meniru jejak _Nii-San_ nya tersebut.

"Hai Hinata! Selamat Pagi!" sapa Ino yang sedang meminum teh panas sambil menatap layar kerja monitornya.

"Pagi Ino… A-apa kabarmu hari ini?" tanya hinata sambil menaruh tas di meja kerjanya setelah mengabsen kehadirannya.

"Baik, ah Hinata, kebiasaan tergagapmu itu memang takkan pernah sembuh ya?" canda Ino, Hinata pun hanya bisa tersenyum ramah lalu memulai pekerjaannya kembali seperti biasa.

"Hai, Hinata! Ah, iya, apakah kamu sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang ku berikan kemarin?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmm, itu sudah selesai ku kerjakan Sakura-_Chan. _Tapi belum ku periksa ulang, akan se-segera ku selesaikan..." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Oke Hinata! Mmm, ngomong ngomong Kiba, Tenten, dan Shino kemana ya? Mereka belum datang juga. Kalau tidak segera, pasti mereka akan terlambat!" seru Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa, tadi pagi pagi sekali, Tenten menelfonku, katanya ia sedang tidak enak badan dan tidak bisa hadir..." jelas Ino.

"Oh, semoga Tenten cepat sembuh deh. Tapi kemana Kiba dan Shino?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, Shino. Bukannya belakangan ini kebiasaan terlambatnya itu muncul lagi? Mungkin 15 menit lagi ia baru datang" sahut Kiba secara tiba tiba dari pintu lift karena ia baru datang.

"Hah, Shino...Shino...Tidak kapok kapoknya ya gajinya di potong karena keterlambatan absen" gerutu Sakura.

"Mmm, eh Hinata, nanti jam istirahat makan siang, kita makan bersama ya di restoran favoritku! Mau tidak? Kita kencan~" tawar Kiba.

***Bletak!*** "Hush! Dasar Kiba, disaat jam kerja seperti ini masih saja kau sempat menawari Hinata untuk makan siang bersama. Apa kau tak ingat bahwa ia telah berpacaran dengan Sasuke sejak lama?" bentak Ino kepada Kiba sambil memukulkan kertas kertas pekerjaannya ke punggung Kiba.

"Auw! Sakit Ino. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Memangnya kenapa? kau cemburu ya~?"

"Ih, mana sudi aku cemburu padamu!"

Hinata pun teringat akan sesuatu "Ah iya! A-ano Ino-_Chan_, a-aku boleh tidak meminta tolong kepadamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, tentu saja Hinata, Memangnya kau ingin meminta tolong apa?"

"Eh, ha-hari ini kan hari jadiku dengan Sa-Sasuke-_Kun_, nanti ketika jam istirahat makan siang, maukah Ino-_Chan_ menemaniku untuk membeli kado?" kata Hinata dengan sedikit malu sehingga semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Hahaha, oh ternyata karena itu... Ok! Aku akan menemanimu!" jawab Ino.

**...**

Tak terasa hari sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00 Siang, ketika jam istirahat kantor berlangsung, Hinata dan Ino pergi keluar kantor dan sudah berada di Mall Konoha untuk mencari kado di hari jadi Hinata dengan Sasuke.

"Mmm, Hinata-_Chan_, apakah Sasuke suka ini?" tanya Ino sembari menunjukan sepatu bercorak warna warni yang sedang menjadi idola di kalangan masyarakat.

"Mmm, sepertinya tidak. Sasuke-_Kun_ suka barang yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, juga suka warna warna yang cenderung lebih gelap..." jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan... Sandal jepit hitam yang sederhana ini?"

"Tidak Ino, mmm...Seperti...Ah! Ya ampun! Aku tak menyangka jika barang ini masih ada!" Seru Hinata yang membuat Ino kaget seketika.

"Memangnya barang apa Hinata?" tanya Ino menghampiri Hinata.

"Ini! Jam tangan berwarna hitam kesukaan Sasuke-_Kun _dulu, sekarang sudah rusak karena aku menjatuhkannya ke air. Aku sampai dimarahi habis-habisan olehnya. Aku ingin menggantinya, tapi mengingat barang ini _Limited Edition,_ aku kira sudah habis dan tidak ada lagi...Ternyata masih ada..." jelas Hinata.

"_Limited Edition_? Sungguh? Berapa harganya Hinata?" tanya Ino yang penasaran karena rata rata barang_ Limited Edition_ itu harganya mahal.

"Ini..." Hinata menunjukan label harganya.

"Whoaaa! Ini sungguh mahal Hinata jika kau hanya mengandalkan gajimu! Gaji selama sebulanmu akan langsung habis jika membeli ini! Mengapa kau tidak meminta ke_ Tou-San_ mu saja?" teriak Ino terkejut karena harganya selangit.

"Ah, tak apa Ino _Chan_!" jawab Hinata yang lansung berlari menuju kasir pembayaran.

Ino hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepala karena Hinata jarang sekali bersikap seceria ini.

Setelah membayar jam tangan tersebut, lalu mereka menuju sebuah restoran vegetarian favorit Ino untuk makan siang. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka pun berbincang sebentar.

"A-arigato Ino-_Chan_ sudah menemaniku hingga menemukan kado jam tangan untuk Sa-sasuke-_Kun_ ini" ucap Hinata.

"Tidak apa apa Hinata, kita kan memang sudah bersahabat lama. Sudah sewajarnya aku menemanimu... Tapi, apakah tidak terlalu mahal biaya yang kau keluarkan Hinata untuk ukuran sebuah jam tangan?" jawab Ino.

"Ah, itu, so-soal itu, tidak apa apa selagi Sasuke-_Kun_ se-senang..."

"Oh, yasudah, semoga hari _anniversary_-mu berjalan lancar dengan Sasuke nanti!"

"Oh, sekali lagi Arigato Ino!" balas Hinata tersenyum.

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka kembali ke kantornya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan masing masing yang sempat tertunda.

**...**

Hari sudah sore menjelang malam, sekitar jam 18.00 sore, Hinata sudah pulang dari kantornya dan dia sekarang berada di bangku taman dekat kantornya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk meminta jemput Sasuke, seperti biasanya, jika jam pulang kantor ia tak ingin bersama Neji-_Nii_ untuk pulang. Tetapi ia memilih bersama Sasuke.

'Kring! Kring! ' Bunyi Smartphone Sasuke yang berada di kamarnya menandakan ada SMS masuk.

'Sasuke-_Kun_, bisa tidak hari ini kau mernjemputku di tempat seperti biasa? –Hinata-' .

'Cih, tidak tahu apa aku sedang lelah dan ingin tidur' Gumam Sasuke sembari berdecih pelan.

'Aku sedang ada urusan penting, aku baru bisa menjemputmu satu jam lagi dari sekarang sekitar jam 19.00 malam. –Sasuke-' balas Sasuke dengan sedikit kebohongan.

'Mungkin ia akan menyewa taxi atau meminta jemput Anikinya. Lagipula aku sudah bosan melihatnya apalagi untuk menjemputnya' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Sasuke pun berdering kembali, 'Kring! Kring!' 'Kring! Kring!' bunyi SMS masuk berkali kali mendera ponsel Sasuke hingga ia mematikan ponselnya agar bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sasuke POV**

_ "Ah tolong! Tolong!" teriak kekasihku, Hinata, panik. _

_"Hinata! Hinata! Tunggu!" teriak ku dari kejauhan._

_ Aku berlari dan terus berlari untuk menyelamatkannya dari entah apa yang sedang menimpanya saat ini, ia terdengar seperti berteriak dan meronta ronta dari sesuatu yang tak dapat ku lihat dari kejauhan. _

_Aku masih mencoba untuk berlari mendekati dirinya dan menyelamatkannya, tapi semua itu terasa sungguh jauh, Hinata makin lama makin menjauh dariku walaupun aku sedang berusaha berlari sekuat tenagaku. _

_Tunggu, sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu, ia tengah memperebutkan sesuatu dengan seseorang itu, entah apa yang diperebutkannya dan ketika... _

_Oh tidak orang itu mengeluarkan senjata tajamnya, kuharap ia tidak menyakiti..._

_"Hinataaa!"_

**...**_  
_

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaa!" aku terbangun dari tidurku dan sedikit berteriak.

"Hah, hah, hah, ternyata Cuma mimpi" gumamku, ku akui memang cukup menyeramkan dan membuatku panik setengah mati.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku beberapa saat. Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin dan meneguknya beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diriku dari mimpi buruk tersebut. Setelahnya aku berjalan ke kamarku kembali untuk menonton televisi agar bisa menghilangkan ingatan tentang mimpi burukku barusan.

Oh, aku tidak tahu, aku tak bisa melupakannya walaupun aku telah mencobanya, sejak mimpi barusan perasaanku tidak enak, aku jadi teringat dengan...

"Hinata..."

Ku lirik jam dinding, sudah sekitar jam 21.00 malam dan hujan lebat telah mengguyur seluruh kota, sudah cukup lama sejak Hinata memintaku untuk menjemputnya tapi akan ku pastikan Hinata sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat.

Ku ambil jaket dan kunci motorku lalu mengegas motorku secepat mungkin ke tempat Hinata tadi menungguku dan minta di jemput olehku, dengan keadaan setengah panik serta kalut aku melesat di tengah dinginnya malam dan guyuran hujan, sesampainya di sana aku sudah melihat tidak ada seorang pun yang berada dan duduk di tempat biasanya Hinata duduk menungguku.

Lega rasanya memastikan tidak ada apa apa.

Lalu seketika aku teringat, akankah dia berada di rumahnya? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya secara langsung.

Segera ku pacu motorku kembali secepat cepatnya untuk mencapai Mansion Hyuuga. Sesampainya disana aku pun terlonjak kaget.

'Mansion Hyuuga? Banyak sekali kerumunan di sini... apa itu? A-ambulance?' gumamku panik.

Tiba tiba, ada seseorang yang datang dan menarik kerahku dengan kasar, Neji... "Hei! Apa-apaan kau! Adikku menunggu mu untuk di jemput bukan untuk menunggu kematiannya! Saat kau dibutuhkan kau kemana, hah? Lihat! Lihat itu siapa yang berada di ambulance itu! Lihat! Adikku tewas dirampok! Saat sedang genting seperti ini kau bisa apa? Apakah kau bisa mengembalikan nyawa adikku? Untuk apa kau datang kesini? Untuk menertawakan kematiannya?"

"Hi-hinata? Meninggal? Ayolah Neji, jangan bercanda..." kataku yang berusaha menyangkal sebuah fakta.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bercanda Sasuke?! Sesungguhnya aku heran, mengapa ia tak memberikan saja barang yang di minta si perampok dan ia pulang dengan selamat bukan malah merebutnya kembali dengan susah payah dan berakhir seperti ini, sampai aku tahu penyebabnya dari penjelasan Ino bahwa barang itu untuk kau, Bodoh!"

"..." lututku lemas seketika, tak mampu menahan badanku yang tengah terguncang. Aku, terjatuh di depan Neji.

"Cih, dari awal aku memang tak percaya denganmu karena aku terlalu sering memergokimu berjalan dengan wanita lain dan setelahnya, aku mendengar Hinata menangis di kamarnya semalaman, semua itu gara gara kau! Dan di saat aku tak merestui hubungan kalian, apakah kau tak heran mengapa keesokan harinya secara tiba tiba aku menyetujuinya? Itu semua karena Hinata sendiri yang meyakinkanku dan memohon serta memintaku. Dari semua kebaikan serta perhatian yang Hinata berikan kepadamu, kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Dan sekarang apa? Kau malah menyanyiakan nyawanya...Brengsek!" bentak Neji penuh amarah.

"Ja-jadi? Maafkan aku Neji..." akhirnya terucap juga kata maaf dari bibirku yang tak pernah ku ucapkan kepada siapapun.

"Maaf? Apa? Aku tak salah dengar? Seorang UCHIHA meminta maaf? Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku? Kenapa Sasuke! Coba jelaskan, bukannya kau yang mempunyai salah kepada Hinata hah? Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf kepadaku? Sana! Sana hampiri Hinata kalau kau ingin meminta maaf kepadanya! Lagipula ia tidak bisa mendengarkan permintaan maafmu!" bentak Neji lagi karena sudah tidak mampu membendung amarahnya.

Air mataku pun mengalir, ini bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya, tapi perasaan ku yang mendesakku untuk menangis. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Hinata, tapi aku sungguh tak kuat untuk melihat wajah manisnya membiru serta terbujur kaku tanpa senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya. Oh Hinata, sungguh maafkan aku...

Memang, aku sering membohongi dan tidak memperdulikan Hinata, sering sekali aku berjalan dengan wanita lain, bahkan aku pernah sengaja mencium wanita lain tepat dihadapannya, dulu aku menganggap semua hal itu biasa saja, bahkan bagiku menduakannya adalah hal yang pantas diterimanya, tapi kenapa disini terasa sangat sakit? Di hati, di sini sunguh terasa sakit...

Aku pun menyalakan ponselku yang tadi sempat ku matikan, banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dan SMS masuk ke Ponselku, kubaca satu persatu yang ternyata semua itu dari Hinata...

'Sasuke-_Kun_, katanya kau bisa menjemputku jam 19.00? Ini sudah jam 19.00, dimana kau? –Hinata-'

'Sasuke-_Kun_, Cepatlah datang, hari sudah semakin malam, kumohon –Hinata-'

"Sasuke-_Kun_, disini sudah sepi sekali... Aku takut... -Hinata-'

'Sasuke-_Kun_, aku takut sendirian disini, aku sudah mengantuk... –hinata-'

'Ya sudah aku menyerah, kuucapkan sekarang saja, Happy _Anniversary_ Sasuke-_k__un_! Tak terasa Hubungan kita sudah tepat 2 tahun, kau ingat tidak? Aku sudah membelikan kado untukmu lho! Jam tangan yang sangat kau sukai dulu! –Hinata-'

Mataku terbelalak seraya ingin keluar dari tempatnya, hatiku bagai terpecah berkeping keping sekarang, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingat akan ini? Mengapa dia bisa meninggal di saat hari jadi kami yang ke 2? MENGAPA? Setidaknya jika tadi aku menjemputnya tepat waktu, aku masih bisa melihat senyumannya yang paling ku suka dari dirinya, dan ia tidak meninggal oleh...

Hah?! Mimpiku! Mimpiku kenapa bisa menjadi kenyataan? Aku tak percaya akan mimpiku...

Mengapa mimpiku bisa menjadi kenyataan seperti ini? Ini semua salahku, aku terlalu mengacuhkannya, aku tak peduli akan perasaannya...

Aku ingin berteriak sekarang juga, tapi suaraku tercekat oleh isakan tangisku mengingat kejadian yang dulu ketika aku sering menduakannya dan aku baru sadar bahwa ia begitu perhatian dan menyayangiku.

Laki laki macam apa aku ini, telah menyia nyiakan seseorang yang amat perhatian kepadaku. Aku menyesal...

Aku ingin memutar waktu, aku ingin semua itu, karena aku baru menyadari...

**Aku sungguh sungguh mencintainya, dan ketika ku sadari itu, aku telah kehilangannya untuk selama lamanya...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**終わり**

**Owari**

* * *

**Cuap Cuapku!****  
**

Haaaiii! Kembali dengan saya setelah UTS yang menyiksa dan menguras tenaga *ini apa lagi (-_-)* . Ini fic buat memeriahkan event SHDL 2012 yang bertemakan "SLEEP" . Tapi karena tema tersebut terlalu susah bagiku, jadi tercipta deh fic aneh ini (-_-") *bahkan jelek banget ya?*. Karena sudah pusing mau membuat fic seperti apa ditambah sedang berada di tengah suasana ujian pula, akhirnya saya mengumpulkan referensi dari sana sini lalu mengembangkannya dalam fic ini . Hohoho... tapi saya senang karena bisa mem-Publish fic saya buat SHDL yang kedua... :D

(sebenernya sih ini juga buat membantu me-refresh ulang otak yang mumet dan pusing setelah UTS ._.v)

Banyak typo ya disini? OOC tingkat dewa ya? Judulnya berantakan ya? Aduh... Kalau ada kesalahan tersebut tolong diingatkan ya lewat **REVIEW** kalian ya... m(_ _)m

Mmm...menurut para readers ini fic bagusan ada sequelnya atau gini aja? Minta sarannya ya lewat **REVIEW **kalian.

Akhir kata...

** Review!**

_(Sabtu, 13 Oktober 2012 )_


End file.
